All Shapes and Sizes
by Itoma
Summary: Love can come in all shapes and sizes... but she wasn't expecting it to be able to literally take any shape or size. Kagome/Zac. (crack pairing!) (May or may not be continued) (rated M for safety)


A/N: Okay so because I adore Zac, as well as his background, I just had to write this. Given what Zac is though it could be a bit challenging to write. But I love challenges. So here we go! Another side project! XD

* * *

Kagome took a deep breath as she was summoned to the field of justice, Summoner's Rift. Small sparks of magic sparking through the air as her companions for the days skirmish followed after.

Tryndamere, Lulu, and Veigar plus one unfamiliar face.

Both Tryndamere and Veigar gave her a nod in acknowledgement before they went about purchasing weapons and potions. Lulu the small female yordle flounced over to her happily, waving her little staff around with enthusiasm as her fairy Pix fluttered around her.

"Kagome! Kagome!" She shouted happily, "Have you figured out what the color purple tastes like yet?"

Kagome smiled at the childish question, the fey sorceress always inquired if Kagome had figured out what the color tasted like every time she saw her, and every time Kagome gave her an answer.

"I'm guessing... like grapes." Kagome replied, the small girl stuck her tongue out in response, Pix imitating her.

"Nope nope! You'll have to try again next time!" Lulu giggled, before a large form cast a shadow over the two of them.

Kagome's brow furrowed at the sudden darkness causing her to look up at the figure blocking the sun. It was the new comer. He... she assumed he due to the masculine form he took, was tall, broad shouldered and well muscled, with a large over exaggerated chin, giving him an unintelligent look, but his large golden eyes gave her a sense of curiosity and intellect. His body was also green, and appeared to be made of some kind of thick gel like substance.

He opened his large mouth, as if to say something, but held back. Both she and Lulu giggled at this shyness before she held out her hand to him.

"Hi there, I'm Kagome," she smiled up at him.

The large green man, looked uncertain, the long green antenna that grew out this head drooping down behind him. His cheeks turned a darker shade of green, before his body seemed to lose it's solid state and he melted down into a large green puddle and slid away.

"That's Zac, he's new," Lulu spoke up, drawing Kagome's attention, "I met him yesterday, he wasn't this shy though, he was actually kinda talkative."

"Is that so..." Kagome looked off in the direction the amorphous man had retreated in, only to see him looking at her and Lulu from behind one of the large structures made to defend the Nexus. She waved at him only to have him quickly hide behind the turret again.

"I think he likes you," the yordle girl spoke, her fairy friend nodding his head in affirmation.

Kagome raised a brow at the two, before shaking her head in disbelief. "You two are crazy."

Lulu only snickered in response before bounding away to the shop to collect her potions and wards, Kagome quickly following suit.

* * *

Not long later Kagome found herself walking down the southernmost trail of the rift, a small troop of blue minions walking beside her. Lulu had left her to follow Trydamere along the northern path, and Veigar had taken the middle route. Zac, however, was nowhere to be found when it was time to move out of the base.

She sent the green man a silent prayer for his safety as she readied her bow. She could see the bend in the path up ahead, which meant her opponents should be showing up any time now.

"Bristle! Attack!"

Kagome only had a split second to dive out of the way as a large boar rushed out of the nearby thicket of trees. Cold winds followed suit as the boars rider twirled her flail in the air, shards of ice flying and cutting her skin.

She grit her teeth, ignoring the pain as she quickly notched an arrow on her bow and fired it at the woman, a lavender colored light enveloping the arrow as it connected with the woman's shield and shot off in another direction altogether.

The woman only smiled at her. "Is that the best you have Priestess?"

"Not by a long shot Sejuani," Kagome growled, producing three papers from her long white sleeve and tossing them at the Fjord princess, "Shikigami!"

With three audible pops of smoke and magic the papers transformed into a small flock of ravens, the birds quickly surrounding Sejuani and forcing her and Bristle to retreat to escape the birds.

Kagome would have smiled over her small victory if only it hadn't been short lived, for the second Sejuani pulled away a large blade flew in her direction. She twisted to evade it but the razor sharp edge grazed her arm, leaving a long gash.

"Heya, toots! You ready to be Draven's woman yet?" came a cocky voice, a tall man stepping out from the bushes, kicking her blue minions aside when they went to intervene.

"You wish!" She yelled back at him. The tall lean man just smiled wickedly, the blade he had thrown at her returning to his hand like a boomerang.

"Well, let's just see if we can change your mind," Draven brandished his second axe in her direction, pulling back his arm in preparation to throw it at her again.

Kagome wasted no time reacting, with her arm injured she couldn't fight back like she normally would, so retrieving an arrow from her quiver she jammed the pointed tip into the ground before her, quickly tossing up a barrier as his axe flew in her direction.

Her magic arced through the air as his weapon clashed against the barrier. She hadn't had the chance to gather gold from the enemy minions, with which to purchase artifacts to increase her powers. So she prayed it would hold.

The prayers went unanswered though as the barrier shattered like glass and the blade continued on its intended path. Kagome closed her eyes, waiting for the blade to rend her in two when she felt a thick liquid like substance enveloped her. Her eyes went wide, everything had a green tint to it now, and the axe had been sent back to it's owner.

She watched in awe as a large green arm stretched and punched Draven square across the jaw, sending the man flying back into the thick brush of foliage.

With no immediate threat her would be rescuer shifted around her, making sure to extract every drop of his person from her body so she was held safe and dry in his arms.

Kagome looked up at Zac. The amorphous man seemed to be looking anywhere but her, his face a dark shade of green once again, she guessed that was his way of blushing.

"You uh... you okay?" His voice was deep, and decidedly masculine to suit his current humanoid form.

She nodded in response, before he gingerly set her on her own two feet, his neck stretching and twisting to look her over for any additional injuries. He frowned down at her, before producing a red potion for her to drink.

"Thank you... I don't believe we've been properly introduced, I'm Kagome," She stated again, taking the offered potion, her fingertips brushing against his the palm of his large hand, noting how firm his supposedly liquid body felt. Like a normal persons hand, she thought.

"I'm... Zaon Amorphous Combatant... Er I mean, Zac," He spoke before another blade flew in their direction, and he quickly wrapped his arms around Kagome and pulled her out of harms way once again.

Kagome gave a startled yelp as she was suddenly pulled against him, his body firm against hers, before she looked back to see the blade fly back into the bushes. Twice in a row the new guy had saved her now.

"It's nice to meet you Zac," She smiled leaning up and pecking his cheek before she pushed back out of his hold and retrieved her bow. When she heard a splash she looked back to see that Zac had reduced himself to a puddle on the ground again, causing her to chuckle before Draven stormed out of the bushes.

"You green jelly bastard! Keep your slimy mits of Draven's woman!" He shouted, before Kagome silenced him with an arrow flying past his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not your woman!" She screamed, notching another arrow as long green tentacles wrapped around Draven's body and tossed him back into the trees, she fired the arrow after Draven's flying body for good measure, smiling happily when she heard Draven's anguished cry as he fell to the ground in the forest.

"Well at least he won't be bothering us... at least not till the summoners revive him," She stated as Zac reconstituted his from next to hers.

"So are you available? Some time after this match?" He questioned softly, his face still holding the tell tale signs of a blush.

Kagome just smiled and pecked his cheek again, giving a small laugh when he melted down to a puddle again. "Sure thing big guy..."


End file.
